Teen Wolf
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Alcide Herveaux and Debbie Petl had a child together, but Debbie died after soon and Alcide was forced to escape from Shreveport beacuse the werewolves trying to kill him. Alcide rearing her son Liam alone for 15 years until he should reveal the lineage of his family to the child. He is a wolf and is about to face his first transformation. Warning: spanking, corporal punishment
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In 2011 when Sookie Stackhouse mysteriously disappeared , Alcide Herveaux was greatly affected by her disappearance.

Alcide was trying to start a new life in Mississippi with his family, but things got complicated when the new moon of March came and Alcide became a werewolf, this time he was so lost and confused he could not control their impulse wild and ended killing a couple of campers in the woods, when Alcide woke up and watch the slaughter he had caused, he decided to stay away from everyone, because the guilt would not let him live.

It was not until Debbie Pelt, the love of his life back to Mississippi for help, she had just come to an aid program to addictions, was trying to heal.

Alcide was still loving Debbie as the first day he met her, he had come to believe that after seeing Debbie self-destruct in the way he had done, that love had gone forever. But it was that day he notice how wrong he was.

Alcide helped Debbie to survive the process of rehabilitation, the time went by them and Debbie proved to have changed, she was going to be the same sweet girl madly in love with Alcide.

In August of 2011 Alcide proposed to Debbie she moved with him, her concept was delighted and that way their love story began, the love between them was large, with much passion between them.

It was not a surprise the day that Debbie left the bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand and a huge smile, she told Alcide who were to become parents, Debbie's pregnancy was very normal even that Alcide was still thinking Sookie repeatedly, the new news was almost completely erase from his mind.

Alcide became in the perfect lover for Debbie, always take her and her unborn infant son, when the big day came in October 2012 the son of Alcide and Debbie came to the world, was a beutiful boy named Liam and that its meaning was strong protection and that was just what Alcide was willing to be for his family.

Alcide's life around in complete happiness with Debbie and her young son, even they moved to live in Shreveport to start from scratch again. The first days in the new home were quiet until a man named Marcus Bozeman got in touch with Debbie so that she and Alcide join in the herd Wolf from the place.

Alcide was reluctant to join a new flock but Debbie convinced him arguing he needed to do normal things for her and surrounded by more people not to fall, but the couple's problems began when mysteriously Sookie returns nowhere and Alcide contacted her.  
He was sure he loved his family more than anything in the world but seeing Sookie again altered his word again.

Alcide began to spend more time with Sookie causing jealousy in Debbie began to show again, even it came to having an affair with Marcus Bozeman and one night when Alcide discovered them, with the anger and the impulse of suvirval, Alicide kills Marcus. After that he abjure Debbie, swearing never to see her again, Alcide took his son in his arms and ran from the house.

Debbie had been so affected by what was said by Alcide and looking revenge, she tried to kill Sookie but all it did was kill Tara and Sookie killed her with one stone.

When Sookie revealed to Alcide that Debbie had killed, he could only think of his son. Now that Debbie was dead would have to raise him alone but he had bigger problems than that because after the killing Marcus Bozeman Alcide became in the prey of the pack of Shreveport so one night, he take Liam into his arms and disappeared from that place forever, he was not willing to put his boy in danger.

Years passed and Alcide became the best father of all, trying to follow the example his father had shown him Jackson as a child, Alcide attempt to maintain some relationship with Sookie but did not work so it stayed as friends forever.

Now had spent 15 añ0s Alcide all that and was about to face a huge challenge as a parent, although he never lied to his son about his condition as a wolf. Alcide was about to face the first processing of your child, their personality changes convinados with adolescence and hormones could not bring anything good., Alcide Herveaux was greatly affected by his disappearance.

Alcide was trying to start a new life in Mississippi with his family, but things got complicated when the new moon of March came and Alcide became a werewolf, this time I was so lost and confused she could not control their impulss wild and ended killing a couple of campers in the woods, when Alcide woke up and watch the slaughter he had caused, he decided to stay away from all the blame for not let him live.

It was not until Debbie Pelt, the love of your life back to Mississippi for help, she had just come to an aid program to addictions, was trying to heal.

Debbie was still loving Alcide as the first day he met her, he had come to believe that after seeing Debbie car destroyed in the way he had done, that love had gone forever. But it was that day I notice how wrong I was.

Alcide Debbie helped them survive the process of rehabilitation, the tiempoo went by and Debbie proved to have changed, she was going to be the same sweet girl madly in love with Alcide.

In August of 2011 Alcide proposed to Debbie she moved with him, her concept was delighted and that way their love story began, the love between them was large, with much passion between them.

It was not a sospresa the day that Debbie left the bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand and a huge smile, she told Alcide who were to become parents, Debbie's pregnancy was very normal even that Alcide was still thinking Sookie repeatedly, the new news was almost completely erase from his mind.

Alcide became the lover Debbie perfeco always cuidadno her and her unborn infant son, when the big day came in October 2012 the son of Alcide and Debbie came to the world, was a child who preciososo named Liam and that its meaning was strong protection and that was just what Alcide was willing to be by his family.

Alcide's life around in complete happiness with Debbie and her young son, even they moved to live in Shreveport to start from scratch again. The first days in the new home were quiet until a man named Marcus Bozeman got in touch with Debbie so that she and Alcide join the Wolf mada place.

Alcide was reluctant to join a new flock but Debbie convinced him arguing he needed to do normal things for her and surrounded by more people not to fall, but the couple's problems began back cuandop Sookie mysteriously nowhere and Alcide contacted. He was sure he loved his family more than anything in the world but seeing Sookie again altered his muno them again.

Alcide began to spend more time with Sookie Debbie causing jealousy began to show again, even it came to having an affair with Marcus Bozeman and one night when he discovered that Alcide and the anger and pulse suprevivencia, the murderer of Marcus. Debie repudiation After swearing never to see her again, Alcide took his son in his arms and ran from the house.

Debbie had been so affected by what was said by Alcide for revenge, tried to kill Sookie but all it did was kill Tara and Sookie killed her with one stone.

When Sookie revealed to Alcide that Debbie had killed, he could only think of his son. Now that Debbie was dead would have to raise him alone but he had bigger problems than that because the killing Marcus Bozeman became the prey of the pack of Shreveport so one night I take Liam into his arms and disappeared from that place forever, he was not willing to put your child in danger.

Years passed and Alcide became the best father of all, trying to follow the example his father Jackson had shown him as a child, Alcide attempt to maintain some relationship with Sookie but did not work so it stayed as friends forever.

Now had spent 15 years and Alcide was about to face a huge challenge as a parent, although he never lied to his son about his condition as a wolf. Alcide was about to face the first processing of your child, their personality changes convinados with adolescence and hormones could not bring anything good in his live.


	2. The herd

Alcide working on the construction of a small basement in the back of his house, he had the intention of creating a place where they could keep their tools so far he had keep the tools on the top from his closet but one month ago Liam bumped into one of the tools and hurt an arm, Alcide was not willing to go through such accidents.

When his cell phone rang, Alcide checked the ID before answering, was his son who called.

"Liam ... I'm kinda busy right now, you could ..." the voice of Alcide was cut off by heavy breathing and moans of his son.

"Sorry dad ... I did not want ... I did not want to do it ... I did not think this could happen I ... "

"Calm down ... calm down and tell me ... you're talking about Liam? What happened to you? "Alcide asked concerned when hear the sobs of the child in the phone.

"I ... I escape from the school this morning to go with Connor" said the boy, Alcide sigh heavily.

"And why did you do that?" Asked the weary man, but his eyes were opened wide when hear the rest.

"Dad... Connor is a werewolf ... and brought me here to meet the herd of the town, the problem now is... He will not let me leave here ... I have fear Daddy " declared the boy, Alcide was silent for a few seconds that was precisely what had been avoiding for 15 years trying to escape for a herd again.

"Tell me where you are ... I will go for you"

"Near the Northman bridge there is a ... bonfire huge"

"Very well ... keep quiet is not going to happen bad to you, Dad's going for you right now" Alcide said sweetly, he was trying to calm your child even that he was altered.

Alcide took his truck and started driving as fast as he could, even the speed at which he was forbidden by law but then on nothing mattered more to save his son.

All the way Alcide asked himself; How did not know that Liam had contact with another werewolf? How did everything go?  
It was supposed to keep always an eye over his child and now...

Alcide achieving in the Northman bridge in less than 30 minutes, he leave the truck and watched the fire that his son mentioned, not far from his sight then started running towards the place.

Around the Northman bridge were converted into a feast, all the werewolves were there, drinking beer and making sexual things with their wives. Alcide was not surprised to see that but did not want his son to see such acts.

"Never seen you around here ... are you new?" ask a man to Alcide who had to stop for talking.

"No and I'm not interested in joining you ... I'm here because  
you have my son here and not let him go, you give it to me now "

"Your son? I have no idea what the hell are you talking about "the man said with a laugh, Alcide lost his head and went over the other man pressed his neck against a tree drawing attention from lot of people.

"I want my son back ... I do not ask you 2 times" Alcide said a very angry, at that time Connor appeared with Liam in his side.

"Dad" Liam cry before running to separate the other man his father, Alcide turned and took him in his arms.

"Liam was so worried about you ... are you okay? Have they made you something? "Alcide asked before review from head to toe his son with his eyes.

"I'm fine ... they would not let me go until you came for me ... they wanted to meet you," whispered the child, Alcide turn his eyes to discover that the whole thing was not as bad as he thought.

"You made me worry a lot... Why not tell me the truth all along?"

"Sorry dad ... I not exactly know what to say," murmured the child, then the man who minutes earlier had a falling out with Alcide reappeared before him.

"Your boy was fine ... You and me started badly, my name is Mike and I'm the boss from this herd, I had long been trying to contact you ... Alcide Herveaux, I heard from you "

"If you heard about me you know that I do not serve any herd ... I'd rather be myself," said Alcide, the man laughed again.

"Quiet wolf ... I know you do not like working with others, understand it and really am not interested in you join in this"

"Then why do you bring me here?"

"Because my son Connor tells me that your son Liam is one of us ... maybe you're not interested in join us but what about Liam? Maybe he wants ... "

"No way" said Alcide quickly, would never let his son go through all that step when it belonged to the wolf packs.

"It's not your decision Alcide" said Mike

"He is my son ... I know what is best for him and joining in a stupid herd like this, where everyone lives in the party ... not good for him"

"That's what you think and I respect that ... but what do you think Liam? Would you like to join us? "Mike asked the boy, Liam just shrugged, still looking the ground floor.

"I ... well ... I'm not a wolf yet ... I have not changed yet," whispered the child

"But you will ... And soon ... we can help you Liam, we are your family too "

"He dont needs more help than mine ... I'm his family," said Alcide

"Dad ... maybe we should listen him" Liam murmured, Alcide was upset to hear that coming from the mouth of her son, turning to him with his angry look before taking his arm and start walking with him.

"Do not even think about... I do not want you re-approach my son ever again or I going back to kill you and if you have really heard of me Mike ... You know I will" threaten Alcide and walked with the child until the truck.

"Get in the truck"

"Dad"

"I do not want to hear any word from you Liam ... You and me will have a long talk when we get home" ordered the man, minutes later on their way down the road, this time Alcide was driving under the speed limit and after about 15 minutes Liam's voice was heard.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, Alcide look him in the mirror.

"Of course I'm angry with you Liam ... Or tell me I'm supposed to happy that my son get into this sort of thing? "Alcide asked a low voice and really scary, Liam said nothing and under the eyes all the way until they came home .  
"Wait me in your room" Alcide ordered when the 2 crossed the front door, Liam was limited only to obey.

Alcide went to the kitchen and drink a glass of water, was trying to keep control over it, but it was difficult for his part fierce wanted out and give you a real lesson to Liam for what happened that night never again be repeated. 10 minutes after Alcide was under control, took off his jacket and leave it on the couch after way up the stairs.

Liam was sitting on his bed with his knees clutching his head, when the firm footsteps of his father began to hear  
he raised his head and looked at his father entering his  
room.

.


	3. You need a spank

Liam was sitting on his bed with his knees clutching his head, when the firm footsteps of his father began to raise my head to listen and watch his father entering his room.

"I want you explain me everything from scratch ... ALL Liam" remarked Alcide, a child swallowed hard because he knew that lying was not a good option, he was into a lot of trouble and would not worsen, even he was sure that saying truth also get more problems.

"Well, when I met Connor I dont knew he was a werewolf ... it was until 2 weeks ago he told me the truth ... I know you're going to ask this, I did not say anything about him because I promise him, he's my friend and knew that if I told you of him ... would not let me go back to hang out with him and I do not seem fair "

"Young man, I'm not interested in you seems fair or not, all I have done is to protect you ... and when I say that's not good to get together with other wolves is to be true"

"But Connor is different"

"It's exactly like the other´s ... He's a werewolf, his father is the chief pride of this town ... now Tell me how you ended up there?"

"Well ... Connor convinced me to go, we run away from school this morning and took a bus that left us near the bridge, then walked and he was presented me to all ... everything was fine until I wanted to go home and Connor told me that I could go until you were there to pick me up ... that's when I call you" Liam murmured, Alcide very strong sigh and murmured the name of his son over and over,

"Liam What I do with you?"

"Dad I'm sorry ... really I've learned my lesson"

"No, that's all clear to me ... You're still a spoiled child who does his will ... Today you made a lot of bad things, do not even know where to start talking about the consequences this may have had"

"But I ..."

"Liam really am angry with you, but more than that I'm disappointed ... I thought you and I had mutual trust but you lie to me so much and I do not know if I can be able to trust you again. "Said Alcide, Liam could feel a pang across his heart and a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad please forgive me ... I do not want things between us ruin" said the boy, Alcide just shook his head, in his whole life was the time he was more angry and did not know exactly what to do.

"Liam want you to go to sleep now ... In the morning we will continue talking," said Alcide before leaving the nursery, Liam returned to be dropped on the bed and began to mourn.

Alcide was transformed into a wolf and went out the back door of the house to run, was all could do to cool your mind and make the best choice to solve his problem.

The ride was quiet in the woods and lit by the moonlight, which helped Alice make your decision in a concise and reliable, around 4 am the man returned home, passing through the room and observed child asleep and about to slip out of bed and approached to him for tuck it slowly so as not to wake-

The next day Alcide worked in the construction of his basement again, when he heard the noise of the window opening up, then let the tools and entered the house, right into his child's room-

"Good morning, Dad" murmured the child without turning to look at even-

"Good morning ... you could get some rest last night?"

"If I ... well ... dad... asked me what will happen to me? I deserve to be punished ... but know that if ..."

"You want me to finish this issue now or do you prefer it before going to sleep?" Alcide asked.

"Now," whispered the child, full of fear Alcide nodded and sat on the bed next to him.

"Okay ... then go for the brush"

"No, Dad, please do not brush"

"Liam I will not discuss this ... please go through for the brush" command Alcide very quiet, the child or thought 2 times when heard that tone in his father was not good so she ran to get the brush out of her drawer and gave it to Alcide.

"Come here," muttered the man, unbuttoned his child pants and low with a strong pull, then try to do the same with Liam boxers but do not let him.

"Daddy please, no ... not naked" begged Liam, however Alcide ignored the pleas and swatted him for his hands away, then shot down his boxers and put it on his knees.

Alcide rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt and started him hard spank his child, he was not doubting the punishment was just applying the law.

Spanking kept coming for a few minutes until the itching in the back of Liam did start to whine and kick, Alcide took the brush and began to beat him simultaneously in each buttock.

"I'm old" muttered Liam, Alcide slapped particularly strong that he did scream.

"I am the dad here, I'm the one who decides whether you're old or not to punish you ... but as things stand you demonstrated that you are still an unconscious child," said Alcide, the punishment continued for a few minutes more, were spanking slow but very strong...

"This is so that the next time you think 2 times to tell me the truth ... I trusted you Liam" Alcide rebuked with a strong gust of cepillazos.

"Daddy I swear, I swear ... au ... au hurts, it hurts"

"Do not want you to do this sort of thing or the next time we do this every night for a month," said Alcide going to give another flurry of punches fast and hard, Liam cried and clung to know to resist shock, then Alcide let it rise.

"Go rinse your face while I make breakfast, I have some more points to discuss with you boy," said Alcide, the boy was still wiping the tears caused by the beating then went straight to the bathroom

"Stupid ... stupid" Liam was said to himself while looking in the mirror, then turn and under his pajama pants being able to observe ovalas brush marks on your back and a mark of his father hand.

"Damn," muttered the boy, then under the kitchen for breakfast, lunch was served and his father was waiting to speak, so he take his seat with a grimace.

"Liam ... what happened yesterday was very dangerous ... ran away from school and walked away without telling me to see the wolves ... something bad could happen son, I do not have forbidden you get together with more wolves becuase I want that ... Its because the most are dangerous "

"I know" murmured the child

"If you knew him, had not done son ... I know you're nervous about your transformation has not passed yet and you are afraid of that happening ... now I understand you were looking for support with these people, but it was not right the way they did .. this is why I punish you ... now you're not going to leave home for the rest of the month, I'll be taking you to the school door, to make sure you enter and exit the same "

"But that's not fair dad ... everyone will laugh at me, I'm old for my dad go through me"

"Well can you explain that you are bad and that's why I do it ... Liam, i´m not asking your opinion, I'm just warning what will happen"

"But I'm sorry ... I will not do again, I swear"

"We'll see ... the only thing you can be sure that I'll be there for you when you need me, you do not need more wolves will transform ... You have me" exclaimed Alcide with a smile, the child corresponded.


	4. The new deal

Liam had spent the weekend locked in his room, punished while his father continued his hard work of building your basement.

The next day Alcide out his threat and Liam took up near the door, Liam begged the earth to swallow him and nobody saw it being treated as a prisoner.

"I can walk down the aisle on my own father" the child muttered angrily.

"Okay ... go inside, I'll wait out here in front"

"Yes... Like you say Dad," said the boy hurrying his steps into school, Alcide was incredulous but said nothing, just turned around and returned to his truck.

Liam tried to calm his anger as he walked to his classroom, then his old friend Connor (another werewolf) appeared.

"Hi there ... What happened to you?"

"Depart from me," said Liam trying to walk very fast, but Connor was already stuck to it.

"Ho No my friend, what happened the other day was not my fault"

"Sure it was Connor ... you told your father about me, it was assumed you would not do as I did not say anything about you to my dad ... all could be avoided if you had kept your mouth shut ... and now I am punished ... I do not want to talk to you "said Liam and went to his room, Connor was left cursing under his breath as he dragged his feet.

Connor had spent most of the school day thinking about how to fix things with his only friend, he now realized the terrible mistake he had made in carrying Liam sends to look good in the eyes of his father, Liam had betrayed trust with his own father for him and he had not been able to do the same for Liam.

It was during lunch that finally had the courage to approach and talk to Liam as he was sitting alone, eating sadly.

"Now what do you want?"

"Liam ... I feel that all this must happen to you, I regret that to meddle in trouble with your dad because of me ... I'm sorry for brought you in the stupid herd, I should never do is to betray your trust and I ... I'm really sorry, please forgive me are my only friend "Connor said with great sincerity, but not faith enough to reach the heart of Liam.

"Friends do not do what you did to me ... I help you and protected you when you needed it and you just sold me your father and your stupid herd"

"I know ... it really is and I'm sorry ... please let me make it up"

"I do not see how you could do that Connor"

"Just give me the opportunity to do so ... please," begged Connor, Liam had to think for a few minutes before accepting that he did not want to lose your friend, but I could not forgive him so lightly.

"OK"

"Thanks Liam ... I swear you will not regret it," Connor said with a huge smile, Liam nodded slightly.

The next period elapsed and Connor found an idea to fix everything in the eyes of Liam.

"My cousin also slow to transform, so his parents helped him"

"How?" Liam asked with interest

"well ..it was not pretty, just know it ... given him vampire blood "

"You're kidding right?"

"No Liam, it's true ... the blood, made him well"

liam began to consider seriously the proposal nuy even that first was to make sure everything still good to be true

"where would we get the blood? also must make a mark"

"Look dad has saved vampire blood, I've seen ... is that no one notices when a wolf drinking from it, my brother does it all the time

"Seriously?"

"If I can get it and for you"

Liam nodded his head before the end of the school bell rang.

Alcide afternoon arrived on time to pick up his son, was charged in the van looking out to see him soon Liam came out and walked towards him.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey honey ... How have you been on day?"

"Well ... school is school, can we go now? "Asked Liam, was trying to keep hidden from their peers, did not want anyone to see his father there.

"Safe"

The rest of the day was quieter than they were a month late and the moon was full increasingly more so Alcide (like every month) came running through the forest, warning Liam to stay at home or would have many problems.

The boy was due to spend the night in his confinement, even that's not made him happy.


	5. Dangerous Blood

The next day Liam back home alone, her father had forgotten to pick it up or something ... but he had left a note.

Honey, unforeseen work was presented ... I be there in the morning, leave the dinner in the freezer, you have the homework.. and I remember you ... you still punished  
Dad

Seeing this and assuming that Alcide return very late , Liam ran to her father's room and look between the drawers until you find your phone, check the battery and then made a call.

"Hi ... Connor"

"Liam? What happened to your punishment? "

"Dad came out, so I call ... it's now or never do you have blood? "

"Um yes, I have it here with me ... are you sure you want to do?"

"I have no choice" muttered Liam

"Okay ... I go to your house at night," Connor said before hanging up the phone, take the blood and later go to the house of his friend.

It was 9 o'clock at night when Liam hear the sound of the bell, opened the door and found the vial of blood in front of him.

"Thanks Connor"

"Don´t mentioned friend, Dad will not notice this lack in his cabinet ... now you have to take the bottle, fast but less than a minute"

"Why?"

"Liam, vampire blood is strange ... Yes I admit, I've drunk too and it's a feeling out of your imagination ... a single drop gives you power, but if you drink too much you go crazy"

"OK"

"Ok ... it is 9: 06 when the clock strikes 7 should drink, is the hour when the moon reaches its peak and will help you make the transformation easier" explained Connor quite sure it would work.

Liam took the blood on their hands, look a few seconds before giving a huge sigh and sip, he feel a terrible oxide with alcohol in his mouth... but was able to stand for 30 seconds, then spit out something like vomit on the floor, the cay and also began to squirm

"Liam ... You have to be strong, resists" Connor said his side was when things got worse and Liam started screaming like crazy, unimaginable pain ran through his body.

"Connor ... it burns me ... burns me inside," said Liam, after his bones began to roar in chorus with the sound of screams.

"Okay Liam ... breathe, breathe," said Connor, then Liam's eyes changed to yellow phosphorescent fangs began to elongate in his jaw and within seconds it became a little wolf.

"You did good friend" Connor said, stroking the animal who seemed to be smiling while waving her tongue.

The sound of the door opening was heard behind them, in a second Alcide was coming home with a bag in hand, which dropped them to see the little wolf.

"But what ...? Liam ¿you ...? "The man could not finish any of his words, until the wolf approached the jumping, indicating that it was his son.

"Son ... Wait ... Connor? What the hell were you doing here? "Alcide asked to see the boy who never wanted to see again, the boy walked back, trying to hide the bottle of blood on his back.

"I ... sir ... I just ... passing by and ... "

"What is what you're hiding?"

"No sir"

"Ho Yeah? Let me see your hands "

"I ..."

Alcide lost patience, Connor pulled toward the achievement and get the vial of blood on his hands, he was really angry.

"What are you doing with this?!... You gave my son!" cried Alcide, was about to kill that guy with his own hands.

"He wanted ... the ... the test"

"Get out of my house" Alcide cry before launching the kid out, then turn to Liam even become wolf.

"You young boy ... back to your normal" demanded pointing a finger, the wolf began to mourn supplicant but seeing the face of his father, had no choice and within seconds he stood there again in human form and completely naked.

"I'll give you the spanking of your life" Alcide whisper in the ear or passing reached his son and began to drag him down the stairs, giving spanking all the way.

Liam asked for clemency, was naked and about to be spanked in his room but Alcide had no intention of letting go, just came to bed he sat putting your child work its lap and continuing with a harsh punishment.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The spankings were pretty hard and fast, causing Liam was put to mourn quickly.  
Alcide had to have hit his son about 6 minutes, then lift it to remove the belt of his pants.

"Dad does not, please," begged Liam, in a second Alcide resumed his position in bed and went to put his son on his lap.

The blows of the belt again and again fell on Liam, was the first time in his life he felt that pain.

After the minutes Alcide let Liam raise his lap, the boy cried and tried to hug him but Alcide was so angry he did not want to bring.

"Now Liam ... what you did was the most stupid in your life but I see that we are not safe here ... do not want this to ever happen again ... but as you will not obey and stay away from Connor ... I have myself to walk you away from him. "

"Dad ..."

"Shut up ... we're moving from here ... is my last word," said Alcide frustrated, get out of bed and before leaving gave him another spanking to Liam.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Go to sleep" command before he left, Liam was stunned by what had happened that night, Sobo his ass and not caring to follow lay naked in bed to mourn.


	6. A long distance

Liam had fallen asleep in a sea of tears, his hands squeezing her buttocks ... the next day he awoke to the sound of things moving, opened eyes and fondling her buttocks again, still felt hot and very sore.

Despite the achievement pain out of bed and under the stairs only to see his father keep everything in boxes.

"Dad? What are you doing? "Asked Liam before Alcide turn her look serious and even angry at him.

"We're moving ... I'm sure I told you last night"

"But Dad, when I was a child we moved a lot... we had 3 years living here, I don´t want to go"

"I'm sorry ... but your decisions and your evil deeds, Liam took us to this ... we will go, like it or not"

"We don´t have any place to go"

"Ho clear that we have, we go to Nashville ... your grandfather lend us the farm to live there ... Come back to school and will continue with my work at home ... so I can keep you secure "

"No need to..." Liam murmured, Alcide approached him with his eyes angrily.

"If ... if necessary, the only way I can make sure you do not do stupid things is watch you 24 hours and do not bother me"

"But ..."

"No buts ... you pack up your stuff, we'll leave tonight"

"Daddy please"

"I do elections here Liam ... I do not want any more word and you, I'm still very angry and I have a huge desire to get on my knees and give you a good spanking for every night of the month ... you want that?" Asked Alcide, the child refused head and turned toward the stairs, hiding her tears.

Liam came to his room and spend all day keeping his things and crying that really did not want to leave, at the time that Alcide was to get the truck for the move,ran out  
the computer that his father removed bean and stored in his closet.

So he wrote a farewell e-mail to all his friends, saying that the miss and would return soon (although that was not going to happen), then wrote a personal message to Connor.

"Connor ... thanks for helping me to become, but we paid really annoying dad very much and you can imagine my ass like this ... as the taking me out of town, we will move to Nashville and I can not see you again ... take good care, I will miss you but maybe some day we meet again "

For when Alcide back home with the truck, things were stored in boxes and a group of construction workers helped him to bring everything into the truck.

Alcide night and Liam left that city in the rearview mirror of the truck ... a new life was about to begin.

**_This was the end of the story, but do not worry because I am so pleased with the relationship Liam / Alcide. I'm starting to write then called "The Wolf´s House" and I will tell the stories of the family in Nashville ... soon._**  
**_Please Review._**


End file.
